February 11
Events *660 BC – Traditional date for the foundation of Japan by Emperor Jimmu. * AD 55 – Tiberius Claudius Caesar Britannicus, heir to the Roman emperorship, dies under mysterious circumstances in Rome. This clears the way for Nero to become Emperor. * 244 – Emperor Gordian III is murdered by mutinous soldiers in Zaitha (Mesopotamia). A mound is raised at Carchemish in his memory. *1177 – John de Courcy's army defeats the native Dunleavey Clan in Ulster. The English establish themselves in Ulster. *1534 – Henry VIII of England is recognized as supreme head of the Church of England. *1626 – Emperor Susenyos I of Ethiopia and Patriarch Afonso Mendes declare the primacy of the Roman See over the Ethiopian Church, and Catholicism to be the state religion of Ethiopia. *1659 – The assault on Copenhagen by Swedish forces is beaten back with heavy losses. *1790 – The Religious Society of Friends, also known as Quakers, petitions U.S. Congress for the abolition of slavery. *1794 – First session of United States Senate opens to the public. *1808 – Jesse Fell burns anthracite on an open grate as an experiment in heating homes with coal. *1812 – Massachusetts governor Elbridge Gerry "gerrymanders" for the first time. *1823 – Carnival tragedy of 1823: About 110 boys are killed during a stampede at the Convent of the Minori Osservanti in Valletta, Malta. *1826 – University College London is founded as University of London. *1840 – Gaetano Donizetti's opera La fille du régiment receives its first performance in Paris, France. *1843 – Giuseppe Verdi's opera I Lombardi alla prima crociata receives its first performance in Milan, Italy. *1855 – Kassa Hailu is crowned Tewodros II, Emperor of Ethiopia, by Abuna Salama III in a ceremony at the church of Derasge Maryam *1856 – The Kingdom of Awadh is annexed by the British East India Company and Wajid Ali Shah, the king of Awadh, is imprisoned and later exiled to Calcutta. *1858 – Bernadette Soubirous's first vision of the Blessed Virgin Mary in Lourdes, France. *1861 – American Civil War: The United States House of Representatives unanimously passes a resolution guaranteeing noninterference with slavery in any state. *1873 – King Amadeo I of Spain abdicates. *1889 – Meiji Constitution of Japan is adopted; the first National Diet convenes in 1890. *1903 – Anton Bruckner's 9th Symphony receives its first performance in Vienna, Austria. *1906 – Pope Pius X publishes the encyclical Vehementer Nos. *1919 – Friedrich Ebert (SPD), is elected President of Germany. *1929 – Kingdom of Italy and the Vatican sign the Lateran Treaty. *1937 – A sit-down strike ends when General Motors recognizes the United Auto Workers. *1938 – BBC Television produces the world's first ever science fiction television program, an adaptation of a section of the Karel Čapek play R.U.R., that coined the term "robot". *1939 – A Lockheed P-38 Lightning flies from California to New York in 7 hours 2 minutes. *1942 –World War II: The Battle of Bukit Timah is fought in Singapore. *1943 – World War II: General Dwight D. Eisenhower is selected to command the allied armies in Europe. *1953 – U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower denies all appeals for clemency for Julius and Ethel Rosenberg. * 1953 – The Soviet Union breaks off diplomatic relations with Israel. *1959 – The Federation of Arab Emirates of the South, which will later become South Yemen, is created as a protectorate of the United Kingdom. *1964 – Greeks and Turks begin fighting in Limassol, Cyprus. *1968 – Israeli–Jordanian border clashes rage. * 1968 – The Memphis Sanitation strike begins. *1971 – Eighty-seven countries, including the United States, United Kingdom, and Soviet Union, sign the Seabed Arms Control Treaty outlawing nuclear weapons on the ocean floor in international waters. *1973 – Vietnam War: First release of American prisoners of war from Vietnam takes place. *1978 – Censorship: China lifts a ban on works by Aristotle, William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. *1979 – The Iranian Revolution establishes an Islamic theocracy under the leadership of Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini. *1981 – Around of radioactive coolant leak into the containment building of TVA Sequoyah 1 nuclear plant in Tennessee, contaminating eight workers. *1990 – Nelson Mandela is released from Victor Verster Prison outside Cape Town, South Africa after 27 years as a political prisoner. * 1990 – Buster Douglas, a 42:1 underdog, knocks out Mike Tyson in ten rounds at Tokyo to win boxing's world Heavyweight title and cause the largest upset in sports history. *1997 – [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]] is launched on a mission to service the Hubble Space Telescope. *2001 – A Dutch programmer launched the Anna Kournikova virus infecting millions of emails via a trick photo of the tennis star. *2008 – Rebel East Timorese soldiers seriously wound President José Ramos-Horta. Rebel leader Alfredo Reinado is killed in the attack. * 2008 – Namdaemun, a 550-year-old gate in South Korea, was toppled by fire. *2011 – The first wave of the Egyptian revolution culminates in the resignation of Hosni Mubarak and the transfer of power to the Supreme Military Council after 18 days of protests. *2014 – A military transport plane crashes in a mountainous area of Oum El Bouaghi Province in eastern Algeria, killing 77 people. *2015 – A university student was murdered as she resisted an attempted rape in Turkey, sparking nationwide protests and public outcry against harassment and violence against women. *2016 – A man shoots six people dead at an education center in Jizan Province, Saudi Arabia. Births *1261 – Otto III, Duke of Bavaria (d. 1312) *1380 – Poggio Bracciolini, Italian scholar and translator (d. 1459) *1466 – Elizabeth of York (d. 1503) *1535 – Pope Gregory XIV (d. 1591) *1568 – Honoré d'Urfé, French author and playwright (d. 1625) *1649 – William Carstares, Scottish minister and academic (d. 1715) *1657 – Bernard Le Bovier de Fontenelle, French poet and playwright (d. 1757) *1708 – Egidio Duni, Italian composer (d. 1775) *1755 – Albert Christoph Dies, German composer and painter (d. 1822) *1764 – Joseph Chénier, French poet and playwright (d. 1811) *1776 – Ioannis Kapodistrias, Greek politician, 1st Governor of Greece (d. 1831) *1796 – Giovanni Pacini, Italian composer and educator (d. 1867) *1799 – Basil Moreau, French priest, founded the Congregation of Holy Cross (d. 1873) *1800 – Henry Fox Talbot, English photographer and politician, invented the calotype (d. 1877) *1802 – Lydia Maria Child, American journalist, author, and activist (d. 1880) *1805 – Jean Baptiste Charbonneau, American explorer (d. 1866) *1812 – Alexander H. Stephens, American lawyer and politician, Vice President of the Confederate States of America (d. 1883) *1813 – Otto Ludwig, German author, playwright, and critic (d. 1865) *1821 – Auguste Mariette, French archaeologist and scholar (d. 1881) *1830 – Hans Bronsart von Schellendorff, Prussian pianist and composer (d. 1913) *1833 – Melville Fuller, American lawyer and jurist, 8th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1910) *1839 – Josiah Willard Gibbs, American physicist, mathematician, and academic (d. 1903) *1845 – Ahmet Tevfik Pasha, Ottoman soldier and politician, 272nd Grand Vizier of the Ottoman Empire (d. 1936) *1847 – Thomas Edison, American engineer and businessman, developed the light bulb and phonograph (d. 1931) *1855 – Ellen Day Hale, American painter and author (d. 1940) *1860 – Rachilde, French author and playwright (d. 1953) *1863 – John F. Fitzgerald, American politician; Mayor of Boston (d. 1950) *1869 – Helene Kröller-Müller, German-Dutch art collector and philanthropist, founded the Kröller-Müller Museum (d. 1939) * 1869 – Else Lasker-Schüler, German poet and author (d. 1945) *1874 – Elsa Beskow, Swedish author and illustrator (d. 1953) *1881 – Carlo Carrà, Italian painter (d. 1966) *1887 – Beulah Louise Henry, American Inventor (d. 1973) *1891 – J. W. Hearne English cricketer (d. 1965) *1897 – Emil Leon Post, Polish-American mathematician and logician (d.1954) *1898 – Leo Szilard, Hungarian-American physicist and academic (d. 1964) *1900 – Hans-Georg Gadamer, German philosopher and scholar (d. 2002) * 1900 – Jōsei Toda, Japanese educator and activist (d. 1958) *1902 – Arne Jacobsen, Danish architect, designed Aarhus City Hall and Radisson Blu Royal Hotel (d. 1971) *1904 – Keith Holyoake, New Zealand farmer and politician, 26th Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1983) *1908 – Philip Dunne, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1992) * 1908 – Vivian Fuchs, English geologist and explorer (d. 1999) *1909 – Max Baer, American boxer and actor (d. 1959) * 1909 – Joseph L. Mankiewicz, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1993) *1912 – Rudolf Firkušný, Czech-American pianist and educator (d. 1994) *1914 – Matt Dennis, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 2002) *1915 – Patrick Leigh Fermor, English soldier, author, and scholar (d. 2011) * 1915 – Richard Hamming, American mathematician and academic (d. 1998) *1917 – Sidney Sheldon, American author and screenwriter (d. 2007) *1919 – Eva Gabor, Hungarian-American actress, socialite and businesswoman (d. 1995) *1920 – Farouk of Egypt (d. 1965) * 1920 – Daniel F. Galouye, American author (d. 1976) * 1920 – Billy Halop, American actor (d. 1976) * 1920 – Dorothea Krook-Gilead, Latvian-South African author and translator (d. 1989) * 1920 – Daniel James, Jr., American general and pilot (d. 1978) *1921 – Lloyd Bentsen, American colonel and politician, 69th United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 2006) * 1921 – Ottavio Missoni, Italian hurdler and fashion designer, founded Missoni (d. 2013) * 1921 – Edward Seidensticker, American scholar and translator (d. 2007) *1923 – Antony Flew, English philosopher and academic (d. 2010) *1925 – Virginia E. Johnson, American psychologist and academic (d. 2013) * 1925 – Kim Stanley, American actress (d. 2001) *1926 – Paul Bocuse, French chef * 1926 – Leslie Nielsen, Canadian-American actor and producer (d. 2010) *1927 – Sinclair Stevens, Canadian businessman, lawyer, and politician *1930 – Roy De Forest, American painter and academic (d. 2007) *1932 – Dennis Skinner, English miner and politician *1934 – Mel Carnahan, American lieutenant, lawyer, and politician, 51st Governor of Missouri (d. 2000) * 1934 – Tina Louise, American actress and singer * 1934 – Manuel Noriega, Panamanian general and politician, Military Leader of Panama * 1934 – Mary Quant, English-Welsh fashion designer * 1934 – John Surtees, English motorcycle racer and race car driver * 1934 – David Taylor, English veterinarian and television host (d. 2013) *1935 – Gene Vincent, American singer and guitarist (d. 1971) *1936 – Burt Reynolds, American actor and director *1937 – Bill Lawry, Australian cricketer and sportscaster * 1937 – Eddie Shack, Canadian ice hockey player * 1937 – Phillip Walker, American singer and guitarist (d. 2010) *1938 – Simone de Oliveira, Portuguese actress and singer * 1938 – Bobby Pickett, American singer-songwriter (d. 2007) *1939 – Gerry Goffin, American songwriter (d. 2014) * 1939 – Jane Yolen, American author and poet *1940 – Mick Staton, American soldier and politician (d. 2014) *1941 – Sérgio Mendes, Brazilian pianist and composer *1942 – Otis Clay, American singer-songwriter (d. 2016) *1943 – Joselito, Spanish singer and actor * 1943 – Serge Lama, French singer-songwriter * 1943 – Alan Rubin, American trumpet player (d. 2011) * 1943 – Stan Szelest American keyboard player (d. 1991) *1944 – Mike Oxley, American lawyer and politician (d. 2016) * 1944]] – Joy Williams (American writer) American novelist, short story writer, and essayist *1945 – Burhan Ghalioun, Syrian academic and politician *1946 – Pierre Curzi, Canadian actor, screenwriter, and politician * 1946 – Ian Porterfield, Scottish-English footballer and manager (d. 2007) *1947 – Yukio Hatoyama, Japanese engineer and politician, 60th Prime Minister of Japan * 1947 – Johnny Manahan, Filipino actor, director, and screenwriter * 1947 – Derek Shulman, Scottish singer-songwriter and producer *1948 – Al Johnson, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 2013) * 1948 – Yoshihito, Prince Katsura of Japan (d. 2014) *1953 – Philip Anglim, American actor * 1953 – Jeb Bush, American banker and politician, 43rd Governor of Florida * 1953 – Tom Veryzer, American baseball player (d. 2014) *1954 – Wesley Strick, American director and screenwriter *1956 – Catherine Hickland, American actress * 1956 – Didier Lockwood, French violinist (Magma) *1957 – Peter Klashorst, Dutch painter, sculptor, and photographer * 1957 – Mitchell Symons, English writer *1959 – Deborah Meaden, English businesswoman * 1959 – Roberto Moreno, Brazilian race car driver * 1959 – Marzieh Vahid-Dastjerdi, Iranian educator and politician, Iranian Minister of Health *1960 – Momus, Scottish-Japanese author, journalist, and songwriter * 1960 – Richard Mastracchio, American engineer and astronaut *1961 – Carey Lowell, American model and actress *1962 – Tammy Baldwin, American lawyer and politician * 1962 – Sheryl Crow, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actress * 1962 – Bestia Salvaje, Mexican wrestler (d. 2008) *1963 – José Mari Bakero, Spanish footballer and manager *1964 – Adrian Hasler, Liechtensteiner police officer and politician, 13th Prime Minister of Liechtenstein * 1964 – Sarah Palin, American journalist and politician, 9th Governor of Alaska * 1964 – Ken Shamrock, American martial artist and wrestler *1966 – Dieudonné M'bala M'bala, French comedian, actor, and activist *1967 – Hank Gathers, American basketball player (d. 1990) * 1967 – Paul McLoone, Irish singer, former radio producer, radio presenter, and voice actor * 1967 – Ty Treadway, American actor and talk show host *1968 – Mo Willems, American author and illustrator *1969 – Jennifer Aniston, American actress and producer * 1969 – Andreas Hilfiker, Swiss footballer * 1969 – John Salako, Nigerian-English footballer, manager, and sportscaster *1970 – Fredrik Thordendal, Swedish guitarist and songwriter *1971 – Damian Lewis, English actor * 1971 – Evan Tanner, American mixed martial artist (d. 2008) *1972 – Craig Jones, American keyboard player * 1972 – Steve McManaman, English footballer * 1972 – Bernd Meier, German footballer and coach (d. 2012) *1973 – Hernandez, American wrestler and promoter * 1973 – Varg Vikernes, Norwegian guitarist and songwriter *1974 – D'Angelo, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1974 – Nick Barmby, English footballer and manager * 1974 – Alex Jones, American radio host and author * 1974 – Isaiah Mustafa, American football player and actor * 1974 – Jaroslav Špaček, Czech ice hockey player and coach * 1974 – Zain Verjee, Kenyan-Canadian journalist *1975 – Jacque Vaughn, American basketball player and coach *1976 – Tony Battie, American basketball player and sportscaster * 1976 – Peter Hayes, American singer and guitarist *1977 – Ioannis Okkas, Cypriot footballer and manager * 1977 – Mike Shinoda, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1979 – Brandy Norwood, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress *1980 – Mark Bresciano, Australian footballer * 1980 – Matthew Lawrence, American actor * 1980 – Cormac McAnallen, Irish footballer (d. 2004) *1981 – Kelly Rowland, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress *1982 – Natalie Dormer, English actress * 1982 – Ľubomíra Kalinová, Slovak biathlete *1983 – Rafael van der Vaart, Dutch footballer *1984 – Maarten Heisen, Dutch sprinter * 1984 – Marco Marcato, Italian cyclist * 1984 – Aubrey O'Day, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress * 1984 – Maxime Talbot, Canadian ice hockey player *1985 – William Beckett, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Academy Is...) * 1985 – Mike Richards, Canadian ice hockey player *1986 – Abu Omar al-Shishani, Georgian commander (d. 2016) * 1986 – Robin Hawkins, Welsh singer and bass player * 1986 – Kees Luyckx, Dutch footballer *1987 – Ebba Busch Thor, Swedish politician * 1987 – Brian Matusz, American baseball player * 1987 – Jan Smeekens, Dutch speed skater * 1987 – Ellen van Dijk, Dutch cyclist *1988 – Vlad Moldoveanu, Romanian basketball player * 1988 – Alwyn Uytingco, Filipino actor *1989 – Alexander Büttner, Dutch footballer *1990 – Javier Aquino, Mexican footballer *1991 – Hwang Chansung, South Korean singer-songwriter * 1991 – Georgia May Foote, English actress *1992 – Lasse Norman Hansen, Danish cyclist * 1992 – Taylor Lautner, American actor and martial artist *1993 – Saana Saarteinen, Finnish tennis player *1994 – Katherine Miranda Chang, Peruvian tennis player *1995 – Yang Zhaoxuan, Chinese tennis player Deaths * AD 55 – Britannicus, Roman son of Claudius (b. 41) * 244 – Gordian III, Roman emperor (b. 225) * 641 – Heraclius, Byzantine emperor (b. 575) * 731 – Pope Gregory II (b. 669) * 806 – Emperor Shunzong of Tang (b. 761) * 824 – Pope Paschal I *1127 – William IX, Duke of Aquitaine (b. 1071) *1141 – Hugh of Saint Victor, German philosopher and theologian (b. 1096) *1160 – Minamoto no Yoshitomo, Japanese general (b. 1123) *1324 – Karl von Trier, Grand Master of the Teutonic Order *1358 – Ala-ud-Din Bahman Shah, first Bahmani Sultan of Deccan *1503 – Elizabeth of York (b. 1466) *1626 – Pietro Cataldi, Italian mathematician and astronomer (b. 1552) *1650 – René Descartes, French mathematician and philosopher (b. 1596) *1755 – Francesco Scipione, marchese di Maffei, Italian archaeologist, playwright, and critic (b. 1675) *1763 – William Shenstone, English poet and gardener (b. 1714) *1795 – Carl Michael Bellman, Swedish poet and composer (b. 1740) *1829 – Alexander Griboyedov, Russian poet, playwright, and composer (b. 1795) *1862 – Elizabeth Siddal, English poet and model (b. 1829) *1868 – Léon Foucault, French physicist and academic (b. 1819) *1901 – Milan I of Serbia (b. 1855) *1917 – Oswaldo Cruz, Brazilian physician and epidemiologist (b. 1872) *1918 – Alexey Kaledin, Russian general (b. 1861) *1923 – Wilhelm Killing, German mathematician and academic (b. 1847) *1931 – Charles Algernon Parsons, English-Irish engineer, invented the steam turbine (b. 1854) *1935 – Germanos Karavangelis, Greek-Austrian metropolitan (b. 1866) *1940 – John Buchan, Scottish-Canadian historian and politician, 15th Governor General of Canada (b. 1875) * 1940 – Ellen Day Hale, American painter and author (b. 1855) *1942 – Jamnalal Bajaj, Indian businessman and philanthropist, founded Bajaj Group (b. 1884) * 1942 – Ugo Pasquale Mifsud, Maltese politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Malta (b. 1889) *1947 – Martin Klein, Estonian wrestler and coach (b. 1884) *1948 – Sergei Eisenstein, Russian director and screenwriter (b. 1898) *1958 – Ernest Jones, Welsh neurologist and psychoanalyst (b. 1879) *1959 – Marshall Teague, American race car driver (b. 1922) *1963 – John Olof Dahlgren, Swedish-American soldier, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1872) * 1963 – Sylvia Plath, American poet, novelist, and short story writer (b. 1932) *1967 – Trần Tử Bình, Vietnamese general and diplomat (b. 1907) * 1967 – A. J. Muste, Dutch-American minister and activist (b. 1885) *1968 – Howard Lindsay, American actor, director, producer, and playwright (b. 1888) * 1968 – Deendayal Upadhyaya, Indian journalist, economist, and politician (b. 1916) *1973 – J. Hans D. Jensen, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1907) *1975 – Richard Ratsimandrava, Malagasy colonel and politician, President of Madagascar (b. 1931) *1976 – Lee J. Cobb, American actor (b. 1911) * 1976 – Alexander Lippisch, German pilot and engineer (b. 1894) *1977 – Fakhruddin Ali Ahmed, Indian lawyer and politician, 5th President of India (b. 1905) * 1977 – Louis Beel, Dutch academic and politician, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1902) *1978 – James Bryant Conant, American chemist, academic, and diplomat, 1st United States Ambassador to West Germany (b. 1893) * 1978 – Harry Martinson, Swedish novelist, essayist, and poet, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) *1982 – Eleanor Powell, American actress and dancer (b. 1912) *1985 – Henry Hathaway, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1898) * 1985 – C. Suntharalingam, Sri Lankan academic, lawyer, and politician (b. 1895) *1986 – Frank Herbert, American journalist and author (b. 1920) * 1986 – Evelio Javier, Filipino lawyer and politician (b. 1942) *1989 – George O'Hanlon, American actor and voice artist (b. 1912) *1993 – Kamal Amrohi, Indian director and screenwriter (b. 1918) * 1993 – Robert W. Holley, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1922) *1994 – Neil Bonnett, American race car driver and sportscaster (b. 1946) * 1994 – Sorrell Booke, American lieutenant, actor, and director (b. 1930) * 1994 – William Conrad, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1920) * 1994 – Paul Feyerabend, Austrian-Swiss philosopher and academic (b. 1924) * 1994 – Nicole Germain, Canadian actress and journalist (b. 1917) *1996 – Kebby Musokotwane, Zambian politician, 5th Prime Minister of Zambia (b. 1946) * 1996 – Amelia Rosselli, Italian poet and author (b. 1930) *2000 – Lord Kitchner, Trinidadian singer (b. 1922) * 2000 – Roger Vadim, French director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1928) *2002 – Frankie Crosetti, American baseball player and coach (b. 1910) * 2002 – Barry Foster, English actor (b. 1931) *2004 – Shirley Strickland, Australian runner and coach (b. 1925) *2005 – Jack L. Chalker, American author (b. 1944) *2006 – Peter Benchley, American author and screenwriter (b. 1940) * 2006 – Ken Fletcher, Australian tennis player (b. 1940) * 2006 – Jackie Pallo, English wrestler and actor (b. 1926) *2008 – Tom Lantos, American lawyer and politician (b. 1928) * 2008 – Frank Piasecki, American engineer (b. 1919) *2009 – Estelle Bennett, American singer (b. 1941) * 2009 – Willem Johan Kolff, Dutch-American physician and academic (b. 1911) *2010 – Heward Grafftey, Canadian businessman and politician (b. 1928) * 2010 – Alexander McQueen, English fashion designer, founded his own eponymous brand (b. 1969) *2011 – Chuck Tanner, American baseball player and manager (b. 1928) *2012 – Siri Bjerke, Norwegian politician, Norwegian Minister of the Environment (b. 1958) * 2012 – Aharon Davidi, Israeli general (b. 1927) * 2012 – Whitney Houston, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress (b. 1963) *2013 – Tom Aspell, New Zealand-American journalist and producer (b. 1950) * 2013 – Jim Boatwright, American basketball player and coach (b. 1952) * 2013 – Rick Huxley, English bass player (b. 1940) * 2013 – D. Vinayachandran, Indian poet and educator (b. 1946) *2014 – Alice Babs, Swedish singer and actress (b. 1924) * 2014 – Tito Canepa, Dominican-American painter (b. 1916) * 2014 – Fernando González Pacheco, Spanish-Colombian journalist and actor (b. 1932) *2015 – Anne Cuneo, Swiss journalist and author (b. 1936) * 2015 – Roger Hanin, Algeria-born French actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1925) * 2015 – Bob Simon, American journalist (b. 1941) * 2015 – Jerry Tarkanian, American basketball player and coach (b. 1930) *2016 – Kevin Randleman, American mixed martial artist and wrestler (b. 1971) * 2016 – Zeng Xuelin, Thai-Chinese footballer and manager (b. 1929) Holidays and observances * Christian feast day: ** Benedict of Aniane ** Blaise ** Cædmon, first recorded Christian poet in England, circa 680 CE (Anglicanism) ** Fanny Crosby (Episcopal Church (USA)) ** Gobnait ** Gregory II ** February 11 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * 112 day (European Union) * Armed Forces Day (Liberia) * Day of Revenue Service (Azerbaijan) * Evelio Javier Day (Panay Island, the Philippines) * Feast day of Our Lady of Lourdes (Catholic Church), and its related observance: ** World Day of the Sick (Roman Catholic Church) * Inventors' Day (United States) * National Foundation Day (Japan) * Youth Day (Cameroon) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:February